


All is Love

by AvoidingTime



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, ot3 sim amigos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: "Went homeArrivingLive in peaceAll is love" - Regina SpektorNear ainda não se achava parte de um grupo.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 7





	All is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevendo fanfic de Death Note??? Em 2019?????? Mais provavel do que você imagina.
> 
> (Essa fic se passa num universo AU em que o L não morre. Se tem ou não Kira na história fica em aberto)
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS: Near da vida real por betar, Mello da vida real por ler, minha cabritinha por me incentivar a escrever

Near com certeza jamais se consideraria bom no que dizia respeito a ler e lidar com pessoas. Muitas vezes não entendia sentimentos e sutilezas, se limitando a fazer leituras que eram eficientes para resolver crimes, mas nem tanto para fazer com que sua própria destreza social aumentasse.

Mas uma coisa estava óbvia para ele, desde os tempos de orfanato: Mello e Matt pareciam feitos um para o outro; Se encaixavam perfeitamente e mesmo sendo tão diferentes e com ambições nada parecidas, eles se entendiam. Alguns diziam que dava para ver um pouco de Mello em Matt e vice versa. 

Near observava de longe as comunicações silenciosas, os sorrisos cúmplices, os gestos que ele não entendia o que significava. Ele imaginava que ninguém soubesse de verdade - Mello e Matt estavam em algum outro plano de existência que era só deles. Eles agiam como tal, em como equilibravam um ao outro. Matt acalmava as tempestades de Mello. Mello tirava Matt da inércia.

Near gostava de rotinas e constâncias. O plano de fundo da cumplicidade constante dos outros dois lhe acalmava. 

Se referiam, naquela época, a eles como top três. Near achava errado como fazia soar como se eles fossem uma coisa. Não, eles não pertenciam ao mesmo grupo.

Também por muito tempo só era falado dele e de Mello. Mello e Near, M e N. Near achava errado, quando sabia que parte da fortaleza de Mello vinha de Matt e achava estranho que outros ignorassem isso.

Near não achava que se encaixava de forma alguma com os outros.

Anos mais tarde, L decidiu que queria Mello e Near trabalhando juntos. Near achou que não ia acontecer. 

Mas aconteceu, depois de muita briga e negação por parte de Mello.

Matt foi junto, claro, e eram supostamente uma equipe agora.

Near ainda não se achava parte de um grupo. Near tinha se entendido como alguém sozinho e destacado do resto da sociedade há muito tempo. Se resignara assim. 

Seu plano então, mesmo com uma convivência ainda mais constante com os outros dois era se manter no plano de fundo e tomar a liderança somente em casos profissionais.

Mas uma coisa que também acompanhava Mello e Matt desde sempre era a capacidade de surpreender Near.

E então não podia ignorar Mello, porque ele demandava sua atenção, nem que fosse só para xingá-lo e discutir. Não conseguia negar quando Matt chegava sorrateiro e se sentava ao seu lado enquanto jogava seus jogos.

Near se deixava levar, em partes porque havia algo de fascinante nos dois. 

Mesmo resoluto com sua posição, isso não o impedia de sair pelas cidades de Nova York, sem saber bem o destino, no banco de trás enquanto Matt fumava e dirigia e Mello dava as direções para onde deveriam ir. Não impedia que as vezes sorrisse quando os dois discutiam e o enfiavam Near no meio para ele confirmar ou negar coisas que muitas vezes não faziam o menor sentido racional. Não impedia que as vezes se encontrasse no sofá entre os três jogando algum vídeo game que Matt insistia que precisava ser a três, mesmo que ninguém ali fosse minimamente tão bom quanto ele.

As coisas progrediam e Near mal notava, as mudanças se acertando e entrando em sua rotina.

Então um dia, numa investigação em que precisaram lidar com a polícia local, Near, falando por vídeo com o chefe da polícia, aparentemente falara alguma coisa fora de linha, pois o resto dos seus agentes pareceram assustados e Mello e Matt começaram a rir escandalosamente.

Near olhou para os dois, confuso.

Mello o elogiara sua “maldita língua afiada”. Matt dissera para continuar “sempre assim”.

E então, surpreendendo o que quer que Near tivesse achado que era a progressão natural dos atos, acabou ganhando um beijo na bochecha, de Mello de um lado e de Matt do outro.

Mello seguiu para dar instruções para a policia, Matt foi fazer algo nos vários monitores do lugar. O mundo de Near tentava se reorganizar para entender o que acabara de ocorrer. Olhou seus agentes e ninguém parecia achar fora do comum o que acontecera. Tudo parecia normal e dentro do esperado.

_ Oh. _

Near finalmente compreendeu. Ele abriu um sorriso raro.

O estranho mundo privado de Mello e de Matt talvez nunca tivesse sido particular. O mundo daqueles dois que agiam de formas estranhas e se deixavam levar por mais do que apenas lógica não era imutável e permanente. 

A realidade a que aqueles dois pertenciam se expandira. E Near não sabia dizer quando e nem como aquilo tinha acontecido e sequer se para os outros dois isso fazia tanta diferença quanto para ele. 

Eles eram um trio e Near finalmente se sentia parte daquilo ao qual sempre pertenceu.


End file.
